The technical field generally relates to vehicle power trains having more than one power source, and more particularly but not exclusively to vehicle power trains having an internal combustion engine power source and an electric motor power source. Hybrid powered vehicles provide the opportunity for improved fuel economy in many applications. Among the opportunities to improve fuel economy include operating the internal combustion engine in a more favored operating condition for a greater percentage of the overall operating time, and recovering a portion of the vehicle kinetic energy during braking operations. However, certain driver behaviors can reduce or eliminate the benefits of the hybrid power train. Additionally, certain driver behaviors can increase the wear on vehicle components, including components found in a hybrid power train. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.